Infinity
by Invisiblegirl16
Summary: In this battle of cunning and wits, strategy and strength - in a world where everything is not what it seems and appearances really do mean nothing, only one gamer can hold in their hands the power of Infinity. On this journey, seeming too real to simply be reality of the virtual persuasion, who will rise? Who will fall? Who will take all?
1. Welcome to Infinity

**Nothing like the Disney game "Infinity". That Infinity and this Infinity are two completely different things. The only thing either have in common is the same name (which, yeah, I kind of ripped off, so, technically, I don't even own _that_) and Disney characters, other than that, the plot of the story is entirely from the creativity vault in my brain.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one.**

* * *

_-Initiating Retina Scan-_

_Processing . . ._

_. . ._

_. . ._

_. . ._

_Welcome, reader._

_Now entering the realm of Infinity._

_. . ._

_. . ._

_. . ._


	2. Game On

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Two paths.

On her right, the sun casted its rays amidst the thick tree branches, lighting the way. Flowers bloomed in vast quantities on either side of the path. Branches bore vibrant green leaves. It looked so story book. On her left, was the complete opposite. Naked branches clawed their way toward a darkened sky. Everything about it screamed, _'Danger! Danger! Stay away from here!'_

But that was the thing about Infinity – nothing was as it appeared.

_Rule #1: don't let appearances fool you. What appears safe could very well lead you to your demise. The darkness can be a blessing rather than a curse. Do not let what you see triumph over what you feel._

And right now, what Mulan was feeling, was that neither paths were what she was looking for. With the first rule in mind (_don't let appearances fool you_), the Asian girl made a beeline for the middle where the paths branched off. Slipping her goggles in place, with a press of a button on the side, she was able to detect the hidden path directly in front of her. A triumphant smirk crossed her face. "Thank you, Mushu."

"_I told you I'd hook you up, didn't I? Doubting me so soon in the game, Mulan?"_

She jumped, startled, forgetting about the earpiece she had on her, seeing as her friend had been keeping quiet – for once. "I wouldn't say doubting," she grinned. "You always come through in the end – even when it seems like you're incapable of it."

"_. . . I'll ignored that last part. Get moving. The others are starting to spread apart and find their own ways toward the castle. Ha! That doof, Gaston, just got snatched up by an overgrown flytrap!"_

She chuckled lightly as she continued onward. Sometimes it paid having a cyber-hacking genius for a friend, especially one that was constantly spying on the competition. It was, after all, just another day in cyberspace.

* * *

Ariel dove from the bank and into the rush of icy water below. As she became engulfed, her full-body suit transformed to fit her needs. Her feet became encased in flippers and the interior began to heat up to fight off the paralyzing chill of the moat. Goggles in place, a small device in her mouth to help her breath underwater, the redhead easily swam right for the castle.

She knew from her resources that there were underground tunnels and one way to the tunnels was underwater. Of course, there was also the dangers that lurked here as well. The closer she swam, she caught sight of a glint of silver and a flash of sharp teeth. Eyes widening, she dove down, narrowly avoid getting chomped on, but the shark was far from done.

Swimming as fast as she could, Ariel barely evaded another attack. She was nearing the base of the castle now. So close. The shark didn't necessarily pose as a _life-threatening_ kind of threat, but getting eaten meant instant restart and she had come too far to do all of this over again. There was a hole carved into the base, black bars keeping her out. She wrapped a hand around one of the bars, steading herself as she dug around in a small pouch for anything to keep this carnivore at bay. Finally, she pulled out a small cylinder object.

_Shark Repellent?_ She raised a brow. Then shrugged. _Okay . . ._

As the shark swam right for her, the teen pressed down on the nozzle. She watched, astonished, yet not entirely surprised, as one giant bubble formed, flowing over the shark and completely trapping it. She grinned around the device in her mouth before replacing the canister and turning to the next obstacle in her way. Hmm . . . the bar seemed loose. Placing pressure against it, the bar moved and she was able to push it aside enough for her to slip through.

_Alright! Now all I need to do is get to the surface and find a way to the first floor._

* * *

There it was.

Small, wooden, gold trimmings. The exterior was kind of plain for what was supposed to be held inside No one _really_ knew what the small chest contained though. Jewels? Riches? A number of wondrous things popped through the minds of the gamers. And Jasmine was going to be the very first one to uncover this mystery. She grinned excitedly, although a bit nervous, as her fingers grazed the cool metal that outlined the chest.

"I can't believe me, the famous thief, was beaten here by a pampered, yet in no way snotty, beauty like yourself."

She glanced over her shoulder, shooting a smirk at Aladdin. "Laying on the charm for a reason, Aladdin? And I'd say _in_famous."

"Ouch, that hurts, Jas. It really does," the Arabian boy exclaimed, placing a hand over his heart, appearing hurt. He then grinned slyly. "Come on, you can have whatever's in there, just let me take a peek."

"Oh, yeah, right," she scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"_Please_," he widened his eyes at her in a way that'd have most girls giving in.

Unfortunately for her, she was most girls. She sighed, relenting. "Fine," stepping aside, she gestured to the chest, but kept close to it in case the thief decided to, well, _steal_ it.

He grinned in triumph. Said grin turned into a mischievous smirk as he grabbed the chest. She made a grab for _him_, but he was out of her reach in a flash and making a mad dash down the long stone hallway. Before he turned the corner up ahead, she just barely noticed that his form began to change. Shifting from Aladdin to . . .

"_FLYNN!"_

* * *

It was too bad Flynn Rider hadn't risked a victorious glance over his shoulder, otherwise he would've seen Jasmine's anger had faded and was replaced by her own expression of victory. But he didn't, so, as he squeezed in beside a knight suit, in case she came after him, he was thrilled to see this treasure for himself. He smirked. "Like I said, Jas. _Famous_," he wasted no time in prying the lid open just to be met with . . .

A note taped to the bottom.

Said note had been written in black marker:

**Made you look!**

He dropped his head, groaning. "Well, this is just perfect. What else could go wrong?"

At this point, he realized with a sinking feeling that the knight was more real than he thought and barely escaped being scalped. He backed away from the knight. Its sword was raised, preparing to do him in. Seeing as the only kind of weapon he had on him at the moment was the chest of faux wonders, he chucked it at the knight and, not seeing if the makeshift projectile made contact, turned and ran for his virtual life.

_If that was a decoy then where's the _real_ chest at?_


End file.
